


Through the Pretty Flowers

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It can't be done, Veronica. You cannot skip in power armor." "WATCH ME."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Pretty Flowers

“Come on! Put your back into it!” the Courier shouted, clapping for encouragement.

Veronica’s face twisted in concentration, chewing on one lip. She raised one leg, power armor servos whirring.

“That’s it! You can do it!” Erin cried, leaning over to ED-E and continuing in a lower voice, “She can’t do it.” He beeped in agreement.

The scribe teetered slightly, tipping forward. She balanced on the front foot, letting the other tilt into the air. “Am I doing it?”

“Close, you’re getting close! There’s a little more jumping involved.”

“You can’t jump in power armor!” she shot back.

“Then you cannot, by definition, skip. Pay up.” She held out her hand.

Veronica stamped her foot down obstinately, and tried again. The extra heft of the suit made it difficult, but there was extra strength, too, and she bunny-hopped slightly. “I’m jumping!”

“Great! Now skip.”

The scribe managed a little bunny-hop in the mid of a stride. It was awkward, but locomotion. “Am I doing it!?”

“Getting there! Now get your arms into it!” She turned to the eyebot. “Do you think she can actually do it?” He beeped appreciatively.

Veronica set her gloved hands in the most feminine lilt she could muster, and swung them along with her hopping strides. It looked... It actually kind of looked like skipping. “Am I doing it!?” Veronica shrieked.

“You know what? I think you are. Get over here for your hundred caps.” Six replied, fishing in her pocket. Veronica decided to skip over, excited for her discovery of a way to wear power armor and still express her femininity. She tripped on a cracked bit of sidewalk and landed heavily on the chestplate for the weight of the armor. Erin cracked up. She’d help, but they already figured out (the hard way) that when fighting against an alliance of gravity and power armor, it’s best to let the Wasteland do it’s thing.


End file.
